Showdown in the Shadows
by xXLadyAlexiaXx
Summary: There's a new tournament, but Mokuba is sick. Which will Kaiba choose: his ill brother or another chance at superiority?
1. Prologue

_Showdown in the Shadows_

Prologue

The last night before leaving for a tournament, I lay on my back, trying to figure out what to do. My little brother, Mokuba Kaiba, was sick. I had a new tournament to attend. Plus, to top it all off, I was going to have to share a room with my nemesis, _Yugi Mutoh_.

I listened to Mokuba struggling to breathe across the hallway. He sounded so horrible, I felt terrible about not taking him to the doctor. But he _did_ say he would be okay, and after all, it was probably just a head cold. And I _did_ have to leave early the next morning for the tournament.

I rolled over onto my side and curled up, praying for his health. The kid had been through enough in his life; he didn't need to be sick!

'_Please, God, just make it a head cold…'_

My own head started to pound. I sighed, and tumbled out of bed.

As I walked towards the living room, I paused outside Mokuba's door, listening.

There was a little rustling, a short series of forced breaths, but nothing I hadn't heard before. Before I left, I heard a small, soft, sleepy voice call my name.

"Seto?"

I rushed in.

"You okay, Mokuba?"

"I don't feel well."

I sucked in a quick, anxious breath. "Want to go to the hospital? They're still open."

He shook his head.

"No…I'm probably all right. I just need rest, and I don't want you to miss your tournament."

I glanced at his digital alarm clock. It was already after five—I hadn't slept at all, he had to get up, and we both had to leave.

"I hate to tell you this, Mokuba, but it's after five…you have to get up."

His eyes struggled to open. "Okay."

I helped him out of bed, and led him down the hall. In the light, I got a better view of his face.

I knew right then it was way more than a head cold. His eyes were red, his face was ashen, his breathing was shallow and forced, and he looked so tired I thought he would pass out on me right before I helped him sit down on the couch.

I sat next to him, massaging his shoulders.

"Did you pack yet, kiddo?"

Mokuba shook his head.

"All right, I'll go pack for you. If you want to sleep for another ten minutes, you can."

He nodded and I hurried back into his room. I sat on the bed, realizing it was very, very wet with his perspiration. Ignoring it for time being, I threw clothes in a suitcase and ran to my own room, got dressed, and packed for myself.


	2. Chapter 1

Showdown in the Shadows

Chapter I

My little brother's persistent coughing (along with tournament anxiety, I admit) kept me awake all night, yet I wasn't the least bit annoyed, at least not until we'd settled in the car. That was when I suddenly felt drowsy.

Exhausted, I suppose, is a better word.

Mokuba stretched out in the back seat and immediately fell into a tormented sleep. He shivered and coughed, moaned and struggled to breathe. I even had to pull over multiple times to turn him off his back, just so he could breathe a little better. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to help much.

After about three hours, I realized I was beginning to relax and tune things out more and more frequently. I also realized that if I were to fall asleep, something tragic could happen.

I glanced at Mokuba through the rear-view mirror. He was curled tightly on his side, breathing horrifically through his useless, clogged nose. I was tempted to pinch his nose to open his mouth, but I knew I might wake him, and that was not a risk I was willing to take.

Forty-five minutes later and we were there; quite early too. I stepped out of the car with a terrible headache that flared as soon as the sun hit my tired eyes. Yugi Mutoh appeared out of a cabin, running over to me.

"Kaiba, you're here...and…you look awful! What's wrong?"

I turned away. He didn't have to know everything.

"Kaiba, what's up? Where's your brother?"

Finally I turned around to face Yugi.

"My brother is right here. Now please leave."

I opened the car door, and the sun shone down on Mokuba. His eyes opened.

"Are you okay, honey?" I squatted down and eased my arms around him in an attempt to lift him.

Mokuba looked up at me, his sleepy eyes unfocused.

"I still don't feel well, Seto…" he mumbled.

"I know, but don't worry. We're here. You can rest better now."

Yugi was still standing directly behind me.

"Kaiba, he looks worse than you do. Why don't you take him to a doctor?"

"I can take care of him myself, Yugi," I snapped, starting to get a bit irritated.

Yugi just stared at me for what seemed like forever.

"I'm not sure you can, Kaiba, not if he looks like _this_ and you put yourself first."

Mokuba whimpered slightly.

"Don't argue, guys. Please? I'll be fine, really. It's probably just a cold."

I leered at Yugi, and then walked into the cabin with Mokuba in my arms.

The cabin was spacious and quaint. It had a small kitchen and a rather large living room. There was a door to the left of the kitchen, where I guessed the bedroom was.

I shifted Mokuba and went to the door. I opened it, and there it was.

The bedroom was big. There were two double beds and a nightstand in between. Yugi's stuff lay on the one bed by the window, so I gently placed my ill brother on the other.

"Is this all right, Mokuba?" I asked, smoothing his dark hair away from his eyes.

He nodded and pulled the blanket around him. I sat with him for a few moments, until he was asleep.

I realized I needed to sleep as well, but there was a car waiting to be unloaded.

When would I be able to rest?


End file.
